


Steve Harrington has created a group chat

by ReidImmortals



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Bonding, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Good Relationship, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Sibling, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Gay Billy Hargrove, Good Friend Robin Buckley, Good Sibling Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Robin Buckley, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Season/Series 03 Fix-It, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Texting, story told through texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidImmortals/pseuds/ReidImmortals
Summary: Steve Harrington has created a group chat11:25 pmSteve Harrington has added Billy Hargrove, Max Mayfield, Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers, and Robin Buckley
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so uh yeah, enjoy
> 
> misspelling and errors are intentional
> 
> rated teen for mild language

Steve Harrington has created a group chat

11:25 pm

Steve Harrington has added Billy Hargrove, Max Mayfield, Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers, and Robin Buckley

Steve Harrington: 

Sup bitches

Billy Hargrove:

No thanks

Billy Hargrove has left the group

Steve Harrington:

r00d

Steve Harrington has added Billy Hargrove

Billy Hargrove:

sighh

Steve has changed Billy Hargrove’s name to baby

baby:

yyy

Steve Harrington:

cause u baby

baby has changed Steve Harrington’s name to dadddddy

baby:

if im baby u daddy

dadddddy:

thats fair

Robin Buckley:

ew get away from me

Max Mayfield:

ew i dont want to hear about your sex

baby:

fuck harrington, you added my kid sister too?

dadddddy:

harrington? i thought i was dadddddy, with 5 ds cause I’m hung

Robin Buckley has removed dadddddy from the group

Jonathan Byers:

at least we know who tops now

Nancy Wheeler:

OMG JONATHAN

Max Mayfield:

gag

Nancy Wheeler has changed the group name to DuMb GaYs

Robin Buckley has changed Max Mayfield’s name to fire truck

fire truck:

no

Fire Truck has changed their name to max

baby:

Steve sad

max:

oh no

baby:

cut it out, shitbird

baby has added Steve Harrington

Steve Harrington:

FINALLY

baby:

i still wanna know why you added max

Steve Harrington:

cause shes mature and cool

max:

aww thanks bro

Steve Harrington: 

and she calls me bro which is sweet af and makes me cry

max:

UwU

Steve Harrington:

UwU

Robin Buckley:

what is happening

Steve Harrington has changed their name to Harrington 1

Harrington 1 has changed max’s name to Harrington 2

Harrington 2:  
yes

Harrington 1:

high five sis!

baby:

pout

baby:

you dont lov me

Harrington 1:

yeah

baby:

You DOInt lobe me!???

Harrington 1:

ShiT No I love yOY BILLY

Harrington 2:

aww shit here we go again

baby: 

im breaking up with you

baby has changed their name to SINGLE PRINGLE

Harrington 1:  
NOO

Harrington 1:

Baby im soryyyy

Harrington 1:

fuck

SINGLE PRINGLE:

bye

SINGLE PRINGLE has left DuMb GaYs


	2. Chapter 2

Private chat between cherry bomb and ocean eyes

11:52 pm

cherry bomb:

baby i was kidding

ocean eyes:

me too lol im not gonna break up with you. how could i leave my cherry bomb? ;P

cherry bomb:

OH THANK JESUS FUCK

cherry bomb:

I love you Billy

ocean eyes:

love you too, Stevie


	3. Chapter 3

DuMb GaYs

12:01 am

Harrington 1 has added Billy Hargrove

Harrington 1 has changed Billy Hargrove’s name to baby

Harrington 1 has changed their name to Elvis

Elvis has changed Harrington 2’s name to red

Elvis has changed Robin Buckley’s name to NEEDS A DATE

Elvis has changed Nancy Wheeler’s name to QuEEN

Elvis has changed Jonathan Byers’s name to LOSER

LOSER:

no

LOSER has changed their name to mr steal yo girl

Elvis:

you bitch

QuEEN:

now now boys, theres plenty of me to go around

baby:   
HAnds off Binch you left stevie on your own accord and ive snatched him up

red:

jesus

NEEDS A DATE:

god dammit it

NEEDS A DATE has changed their name to robinn

Elvis:

yikes 

red:

goodbye

red has left DuMb GaYs

baby:

yeah im levaing too

baby has left DuMb GaYs

robinn has left DuMb GaYs

Elvis:

the awkward threesome is left

mr steal yo girl:

ew 

QuEEN:

yeah um gotta blast

QuEEN has left DuMb GaYs

mr steal yo girl:

well would you look at the time

mr steal yo girl has left DuMb GaYs

Elvis:

well fuck


	4. Chapter 4

Private chat between shitbird and jackass

12:13 am

shitbird:

you good billy?

jackass:

yeah

shitbird:

you sure?

jackass:

yeah

shitbird:

i can hear your sad playlist playing

jackass:

yeah

shitbird:

want me to bring blankets?

jackass:

yeah   
  


shitbird:

okay ill be there in a sec

jackass:

thanks max

shitbird:

no problem billy


	5. Chapter 5

DuMb GaYs

3:46 am

Elvis has added Max Mayfield

Elvis has added Billy Hargrove

Elvis has changed their name to bambi

bambi has changed Max Mayfield’s name to red

bambi has changed Billy Hargrove’s name to ocean eyes

red:

wht do ya wan it 3 am

bambi:

you werent asleep anyway

red:

true

bambi:

now tell me whats up with billy

ocean eyes:

im fine

bambi:

no youre not

ocean eyes:

ok im not

bambi:

spill

red:

neil beat the shit out of him today 

red:

I still think he should go to the hospital

bambi:

BILLY

ocean eyes:

its a broken nose, im fine

red:

you have a concussion for sure billy and its more than just a broken nose, i think you have a broken rib and that can be deadly

bambi:

thats it, im calling Hop

ocean eyes:

stevie please dont

ocean eyes:

you know i dont want cops brought into this

bambi:

too late, im calling him

bambi:

I will NOT let neil hargrove be the person to take you from me, the mindflayer didnt take you and i’ll be damned if you survived that hell only to be killed by your fuck up of a father. I love you to pieces, Billy Hargrove and I ain’t letting no abusive Californian FUCK TAKE YOU FROM ME

red:

im with him, billy. I love you so much and watching you fight the mindflayer for US, watching you die in my arms? That wrecked me. so yeah I ain’t letting you die any fucking time soon you asshole. there's too much time left in our lives for me to annoy the hell out of you.

red:

and I want you to be my baby’s godfather when El and I adopt

red:

so fucking take care of yourself, jackass

ocean eyes:

Guys stop in fucking sobbindvd this isn’t fair I lovwe oy gyus

bambi:

i love you too, baby

bambi:

red, can you get billy into his coat and boots? Hop and I will be there shortly

red:

no problem stevie

bambi:

thanks spice


	6. Chapter 6

Private chat between sugar and spice

6:34 pm

spice:

I still can’t believe Hop punched Neil

sugar:

he’s wanted to do that for YEARS

sugar: 

shoulda seen ‘im in the car ont he way over he was smiling all fake nicely and he had murder behind the eyes

spice:

is Hop really gonna take billy in?

sugar:

sure thing, spitfire

sugar:

el’s real excited

spice:

I bet she is, she never stops talking about how kind billy is to her and how much she wishes she and I could share him for a brother

spice:

I guess she got her wish XD

sugar:

sure did, firecracker, sure did

sugar:

you gonna be okay at home?

spice:

neil wouldn’t dare lay a hand on me

spice: 

billy never stood up for himself, too ingrained with the fear of his father, but neil knows if he ever tried to do that shit with me, billy would pummel his face in and honestly most likely kill him. everyone knows billy can’t hold his anger in check

sugar:

one of the things I love so much about billy is that despite his upbringing he’s still so kind to all you kids. he really loves you guys

sugar:

sometimes after hanging out with you kids he’ll come home with me and just sit in my bed curled against my chest sobbing because he loves all you kids SO much and the fact you all love him back is so bizarre to him after having NOTHING for so long

spice:

hes a big softy

spice:

when our parents first introduced us, i hated billy immediately. not because he was an asshole or anything, he was actually so sweet back then, but i hated him because he was my new brother and that meant my parents really weren’t ever getting back together.

spice: 

i saw him change from that sweet kid into the asshole you met. I still hated billy up until we moved to Hawkins and all the upside down shit happened. i think i didn’t truly see billy as who he really was until he saved el in starcourt mall.

spice:

i still regret that a lot, all the missed opportunities to be real siblings instead of at each others throats all the time

sugar:

its good you’ve realized it now though, you’ve got time to make up for it

spice:

yeah. thanks steve

sugar:

no problem max

spice:

can you drive me to the hospital tomorrow to spend time with billy?

sugar:

for sure, sweet thing


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I welcome suggestions and ideas ^^ lemme know what you want to see our favorite monster fighters do
> 
> (you don't know the level of restraint i had to use to not say 'monster fuckers' as a joke)

Private chat between cherry bomb and ocean eyes

7:08 pm

cherry bomb:

I miss u alredy

ocean eyes:

u were here an hour ago

cherry bomb:

ye but ur in the hospital and I’m worrying 

ocean eyes:

don’t worry baby I’m in capable hands

cherry bomb:

that doesn’t help, I just wanna cuddleee

ocean eyes:

cuddle max

cherry bomb:

actually-

ocean eyes:

hey perv that’s my sister

cherry bomb:

but you just said to cuddle her!

ocean eyes:

yea but you didn’t respond with pure intentions Harrington

cherry bomb:

She’s literally 15 ew

ocean eyes:

ok

cherry bomb:

imma go sneak into a 15 year olds bedroom brb

ocean eyes:

Steve I swear to god

cherry bomb:

what’s wrong with me cuddling max?

ocean eyes:

You’re 19, my boyfriend, and if Neil finds you, yikes buddy

cherry bomb:

too late I’m in my car

ocean eyes:

Jesus Christ

ocean eyes:

If you’re gonna be a dumbass at least be smart enough to park around the block so he doesn’t see your car

cherry bomb:

Got it


	8. Chapter 8

Private message between sugar and spice

9:15 pm

sugar:

unlock your window

spice:

what? Y?

sugar:

cause I’m outside

spice:

WHY??

sugar:

I wanna cuddle :/

spice:

fine

sugar:

thx sweet thing

spice:

yeah yeah just get your ass in here and be quiet


	9. Chapter 9

DuMb GaYs

9:00 am

bambi has added Nancy Wheeler

bambi has added Robin Buckley

bambi has added Jonathan Byers

bambi:

who wants a ride with red and i up to the hospital?

Nancy Wheeler:

hospital?

bambi:

billys in the hospital

Robin Buckley:

shit yeah definitely pick me up

Nancy Wheeler:

Jonathan and i’ll stop by

bambi:

i gotchu robs and thx nance

Nancy Wheeler:

no problem Billy’s important

ocean eyes:

not you too wheeler

bambi:

youre awake!

Nancy Wheeler:

how you feelin?

ocean eyes:

like shit

red:

well, you do have a concussion, broken nose, fractured rib, and a broken wrist so yeah i imagine that’d hurt

Robin Buckley:

that bad?

bambi:

yeah and then he had the audacity to hide it from me the fucker

ocean eyes:

i dont need anyone to step in for me

red:

yeah not anymore now that youre stayin with el and the chief

Jonathan Byers:

you stayin with hopper?

ocean eyes:

once im out of the hospital hes taking neil to court and is gonna adopt me

Nancy Wheeler:   
Thats good news!

ocean eyes:

not when neil is gonna be pissed as hell and might hurt max

red:

he wouldn’t dare touch me

bambi:

ive got a nail bat with his name on it :)

Nancy Wheeler:

ive got a gun

Robin Buckley:

I can speak Russian?

Jonathan Byers:

i can like uhhh take pictures?

bambi:

come on now you guys are very helpful i bet you could find something out

red:

just tell him you like to kiss girls robin and he’ll burn to death from fury

Robin Buckley:

that one might work

Robin Buckley has changed their name to lesbionage

lesbionage has changed bambi’s name to bi spy

lesbionage has changed ocean eyes’s name to secret gaygent

lesbionage has changed Nancy Wheeler’s name to BIhexual witch

lesbionage has changed Jonathan Byers’s name to straight outta Hawkins

lesbionage has changed red’s name to lesbomancer

lesbomancer:

god these are all so clever robin

lesbionage:

yes notice my intellectual prowess

bi spy:

dont get her started

lesbionage:

shut up dingus

straight outta Hawkins:

its too early for this shit

secret gaygent:

agreed

BIhexual witch:

did Billy and Jonathan just agree on something??

bi spy:

the worlds ending

lesbionage:

run!

lesbomancer:

its the drugs

secret gaygent:

i am not drugged

bi spy:

your willingness to agree with Jonathan proves otherwise

secret gaygent:

shut the fuck up steve or ill make you shut up

bi spy:

With what?

secret gaygent:

dis diq

bi spy:

you know? I walked into that one

lesbomancer:

gross

lesbionage:

yeah I’m good without those visuals

bi spy:

sowwy

secret gaygent:

sowwy

BIhexual witch:

somehow thats worse


	10. Chapter 10

Private chat between robbie and stevie

9:53 am

stevie:

get your ass out here

robbie:

yeah yeah im cumin

stevie:

dont say it like that

robbie:

grow up

stevie:

no

robbie:

dingus

stevie:

love you too robs

robbie:

yeah yeah shut up

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
